


Misplaced

by spyfodder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is best babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

Everyone was afraid of him now. Except you. You had always been there, by his side, through sanity and madness, through blood and death and restarts and new beginnings. You had been the only constant in his life, and the only one who had the intestinal fortitude and common sense to be there.

The grubs, though, they didn’t mind. All he was to them was a warm body, a nest of hair to crawl in, and a playmate.

Gamzee was crying, when you came up to the playground, smiling and laughing and crying, honking miserably with each hiccup. Some great destroyer, you think, sobbing like the wrigglers he was playing with. You smile, pulling your hood closer to you face.

You loved him. That was why you had always been there.

You were the only one who could love him, just the way he was, despite every flaw and nuance he had. You couldn’t fully explain it, but fuck anyone who you had to explain it to.

Gamzee honk-snorted and picked up the grubs that had flocked to him, putting his face into their fuzzy little bodies and laughing as he laid down. You couldn’t get it, sometimes, how he could be so gentle despite his size. Then again, those hands had always been gentle with you, ever since...

It took him a bit of time to notice you had come to stand over him, grubs tugging at your leggings as they tried to climb up your ankles. He looked up at you, eyes squinted from the Earth sun above, and he smiled, laughing softly as he let the grubs in his hands crawl off elsewhere.

“Hey, pale-bro. Nice cape,” Gamzee said, watching as you carefully sat down beside his head, lifting the cape to shade his eyes. You smile, unable to speak quite yet, as your other hand comes up to push his hair from his face, wipe tears from his cheeks. He looked so much better without that fucking make up on, much more preferring his real smile to that fake shadow you knew wasn’t him.

“Nice smile, too,” he said, fangs showing as he grinned. He reached up, laying the back of his hand on your cheek. Your palm found his, and your fingers linked as you nuzzled his wrist.

“Thanks. Looks nice on you, too, dipshit.”

Violet eyes widened as you leaned down, and you didn’t see his reaction as you closed your own, pressing your lips against his in the softest, most gratifying kiss.

His dazed expression when you pulled away was worth it, and you snort-laughed before pushing yourself up, picking the grubs off your legs and placing them on his chest.

“Hurry up and bring them home so we can get to eating. I’m sure John’s getting antsy in the kitchen.”


End file.
